1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image readers for reading information of an original document, figures, symbolic codes or the like and outputting data of the read information or processed data, and particularly to card type image readers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 6, there is schematically illustrated a sectional view of a handy image reader for a wordprocessor or a personal computer. This image reader includes a reading window 2 at a lower end of a case 1. There are further provided, at the lower end of the case 1, a roller 3 partially protruding from the lower surface of the case 1, and a linear LED (Light Emitting Diode) array 4 arranged in a direction perpendicular to the surface of the drawing. In addition, there are provided, above the reading window 2, a focusing lens system 5 and a photodetector array 6 arranged in a straight line perpendicular to the surface of the drawing. The image reader of FIG. 6 is moved on an original and, during this movement, the original illuminated by the LED array 4 through the window 2 is read by the photodetector array 6 through the lens system 5.
However, the image reader of FIG. 6, when it is in operation, needs to be always connected to a wordprocessor or the like by means of a cable and can not be used separately therefrom in an independent manner.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open Gazette No.164368/1986 discloses that a memory device for storing read information is provided in an image reader so as to enable such an image reader as shown in FIG. 6 to be used in an independent manner separately from a wordprocessor or the like. However, such a portable image reader is desired to be more compact so that it can be transported more easily.
Recently, various electronic devices have been designed in forms of cards, so that they can be transported easily. Usually, cards of flexible material such as plastic are used as bases for such card type electronic devices. Generally, such a card has a compact size as of a driver's license or a commuter ticket which is easily transportable. It may happen that external force such as bending is applied to such a card type electronic device when it is transported or in operation.
Generally, when an electronic device including semiconductor devices is fabricated in the form of a card, the semiconductor devices are arranged in a peripheral portion of a card base, not in its central portion where a bending stress is liable to be concentrated, as shown in Japanese Patent Publication No. 29260/1978. However, a card type electronic device is sometimes subjected to bending stress even in the peripheral portion of the card and thus the semiconductor devices can not be sufficiently protected.